narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Danzō Shimura
Final Words Danzo's final words were referenced to how roots (himself) and leaves (Hiruzen) work together to keep a tree alive so I figured why not put it in there since Naruto's Orange Hokage being a combination of the Red Habanaro and the Yelloow Flash.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 07:50, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Danzō final words were a reference to the fact that he has gone "unnoticed" or passed over his entire life and a little less about the fact that roots and leaves to keep a tree alive. Also has nothing to do with Naruto's 'orangeness'.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:39, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Protecting the village from shadows was according to Shisui the way of a true Shinobi. Itachi and Danzo also shared this ideal. So in a way, Danzo was always equal to Hiruzen, it was irrelevant that he couldn't become Hokage because his actions despite being "evil" and morally questionable were all for the good of their village. He was the opposite of Hiruzen, together they balanced each other like yin-yang thus maintaining balance/order/peace.--Elveonora (talk) 12:48, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Yes but danzo sometimes did untrustworthy things such as working with orochimaru, this causing him ultimately not trusted for the title of hokage, yes he's eligible to have become hokage but that could not be so as he has killed many ninja from other villages (for the sake of the village) he claims, thats not good for the village It's best to negociate Just like hiruzen who was a good example -- [[User:Jmootam1999|'Jmootam1999']] 16:26, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Mangekyo Sharingan I don't believe he had the Mangekyo Sharingan, we should remove it from the Kekkei Genkai. --Amourning (talk) 03:28, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :He could use Kotoamatsukami, which is a Mangekyo Sharingan technique. Jacce | Talk | 04:55, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Grandfather? When he mentions his father and his grand father being konoha shinobi. Is that valid because im pretty sure they would be older then the village itself. Munchvtec 13:08, January 30, 2014 (UTC)munchvtec :It was never said that those were Konoha shinobi. Seelentau 愛議 13:09, January 30, 2014 (UTC) He said they died for the village. Munchvtec 13:11, January 30, 2014 (UTC)munchvtec :No, he doesn't, at least not in chapter 481. Seelentau 愛議 13:14, January 30, 2014 (UTC) It was anime only I think. I could be completely wrong. Munchvtec 13:15, January 30, 2014 (UTC)munchvetc :Then go and check it before you make such statements. Seelentau 愛議 13:17, January 30, 2014 (UTC) It's kinda already stated in the background section of his article. Munchvtec 13:21, January 30, 2014 (UTC)munchvtec :No, it's not. It just says what the manga said: His father and grandfather dies as Ninjas on the battlefield. Not as Konoha Ninjas. Seelentau 愛議 13:22, January 30, 2014 (UTC) It says they died for there companions. Munchvtec 13:23, January 30, 2014 (UTC)munchvetc :Yes, but not as Konoha shinobi, which is what you asked. Problem solved. Seelentau 愛議 13:27, January 30, 2014 (UTC) TY Munchvtec 13:27, January 30, 2014 (UTC)munchvtec Could kanji be added under his info box pic as a nickname?Munchvtec 23:37, January 30, 2014 (UTC)munchvtec K a n z o not kanji sorry bad auto correct Munchvtec 23:38, January 30, 2014 (UTC) munchvtec Izanagi used in 358? Not seeing it. Danzo didn't use the three seals, nor did he unshackle Hashirama's power for it. We saw the requirements for Danzo to use Izanagi in the manga which he never used once in episode 358. As for Danzo's Sharingan losing its light: in 355-356, Danzo charged Yamato gain Kakashi's Sharingan since the Sharingan he already had was losing power.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 00:32, April 11, 2014 (UTC) : Danzō used multiple Izanagi in the same chapters you refer to without preforming seals. He only unshackled his arm to use the Sharingan on his arm. It was Izanagi. Simple as that. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 00:47, April 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Got to youtube and look up the fight, there are many videos showing it. Right after Danzō gouges out Shisui's eye, he unwraps the bandages on his head, and you see the Sharingan in his eye socket go blind. Omnibender - Talk - 00:55, April 11, 2014 (UTC) : Danzo needed one activation to use Izanagi to make every other use without seals, Ten Tailed Fox. Not only that, when an Sharingan loses its light from Izanami, the eye just clamps shut permanently. Izanami causes the effect of the eye losing its iris to go blind that way. Izanagi for non-Uchiha have very specific requirements, the initial seals being used to activate it (and to deactivate it) and when the Sharingan loses its light the eye itself closes, it doesn't turn white.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 01:02, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :: This is the anime. They get stuff wrong all the time. The description and usage of the technique are exactly that of Izanagi. Argue semantics all you want, its not going to change what the technique was. I've watched Danzō's fight with Sasuke and I've watched this episode. There is no doubt in my mind what the technique is. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 01:04, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :::And as anime, it also matches that episode we saw past Uchiha abusing Izanagi. The effect is exactly the same. Omnibender - Talk - 01:10, April 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::Even if the Anime gets things wrong all the time, we still have a plot reason besides Izanagi for why Danzo's Sharingan went blind at that moment.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 01:13, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::No reason, just Izanagi.--Elveonora (talk) 08:31, April 11, 2014 (UTC) plot hole wasn't it said that as pein nagato killed everyone connected with hanzo? And didn't danzo ally with him at some point? So why not kill danzo too? --Caseather (talk) 08:16, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :Probably because Danzou was very secretive. Even if he killed those Root, he may have not learned of Danzo. Remember they have that juinjutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 21:01, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Yin-Yang Release Danzo was able to use the Izanagi. Isn't that a Yin-Yang Release technique?--Minamoto15 (talk) 04:12, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :No. It is a Yin Release and a Yang Release technique, but not a Yin-Yang Release technique. ~•[[User:WindStar7125|''WS7125]]Mod 04:14, November 23, 2014 (UTC) ::I thought it was listed differently a week ago, but I guess not. Alrighty then, thank you for the quick response WS7125.--Minamoto15 (talk) 04:16, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :::CoAT is YYR, Izanagi is at least Yin Release, because it's a Genjutsu. But I don't know about Yang Release. • Seelentau 愛 議 04:26, November 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well, what do I know? I literally told him what I saw in the infobox for Izanagi. I know it's not a Yin-Yang Release technique. ~•[[User:WindStar7125|WS7125]]Mod 04:32, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Hanzo Did Danzo betray Hanzo? I saw a translation where Nagato just stated Hanzo allied with Danzo and betrayed the Ame Orphans, no mention of Danzo betraying Hanzo.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 07:42, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Sasuke Can we say Danzo planned to do something with Sasuke after the Uchiha Clan Downfall? Itachi threatened to leak secrets to enemy villages and keep a sharp eye on Danzo to ensure nothing happened to Sasuke so there was no need to curse Itachi if he had no intention of hurting Sasuke.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 21:01, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Shin's arm In Naruto Gaiden 700+7, it's confirmed that Danzō took his arm from Shin Uchiha. So can we retcon Ao saying that he sense Shisui's chakra in the arm, since that's blatantly impossible, given what we know now? --Jizo 悟 (talk) 11:09, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :Or Shisui = Shin?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:51, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::OR Shisui's chakra flowed through Shin's arm because that can happen. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:54, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :::I thought it was clearly obvious the arm was Shisui's though.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:57, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::But it wasn't. Shisui's body was never found, remember? • Seelentau 愛 議 14:01, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::Oh no, the arm mystery lives again, as if this wasn't argued about enough before.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:03, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::At least its a better mystery than who's foot it was that appeared next to Sasuke. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 14:06, June 11, 2015 (UTC) So what are we going to do about this. Ao made it clear that the chakra in Danzo's arm was Shisui's, he didn't notice Hashirama's chakra despite Hashirama's cells in there, but Shisui's. Why would there be Shisui's chakra in Shin's arm unless they are the same?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:17, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :We're waiting, as usual. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:21, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Didn't Orochimaru say Shin can take body parts from anybody with no ill effects? Perhaps Orochimaru took Shisui's arm, put it on Shin, cloned Shin, cut off Cloned Shin's arm and gave it to Danzo.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 16:23, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Ao recognizes Shisui's chackra because he fighted with Shisui. Ao doesn't never met Hashirama, Ao doesn't knows Hashirama's chakra. If Danzo's arm has Mokuton, Has Shin also mokuton? --Sharingan91 (talk) 16:31, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::Most likely but that's different topic if Shin has Hash cells. This is about how come did Ao recognize Danzo's arm as having Shisui's chakra if it's from Shin.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve''']] Talk Page| 17:03, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::Easy. Yet another plothole. It's not the first (and not the last) plothole Kishi delivers to us to enjoy(?).--Omojuze (talk) 17:05, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :Chapter 459 page 14, This may be a translation unclear, but in Italian is translated as if the chakra that Ao sees, refers only to the right Danzo's eye. --Sharingan91 (talk) 17:15, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Yang Release Danzo does not have Yang Release. There is literally nothing supporting it at all. So why is it being kept in his infobox?? QuakingStar (talk) 00:46, November 25, 2016 (UTC) :Per what I mentioned in the edit summary, it's still listed as a nature transformation of Izanagi, which Danzo uses. You want that out of his infobox, convince the community to remove it from Izanagi's. Omnibender - Talk - 01:33, November 25, 2016 (UTC) I can't believe I forgot that.. Thanks. He does indeed have Yang Release. QuakingStar (talk) 12:57, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Did Danzo betray Hanzo? There are differences in the translation, can someone elaborate? One said Danzo betrayed him, once said he teamed with Hanzo and betrayed Akatsuki.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 03:06, January 11, 2017 (UTC)